The Third Sorceress War: Part 1: Esthar Inavasion
by Hyne's Knight
Summary: The beginning of a new era, the era of Andora


Chaos is occuring in Deling City. Esthar is invading under the orders of President Laguna. Esthar has been plotting for a long time to assist the small resistance groups in Timber gain liberation from the Tyranny of Galbadia. Seifer Almasy no longer controls the Galbadian Army, and Deling City has been chaotic ever since the SeeD strike on the Lunatic Pandora. The Galbadia Garden had been since moved into the city, and marshall law enforced. A new leader has arisen on this fateful day, one that will inhibit destruction worldwide.  
  
Her name is Andora, but she is more often referred to as Sorceress Andora. She managed to take control of Galbadia in the midst of the confusion, and has since been tightening the kneuse on Timber and Dollet's resistance. This is what caused President Laguna to take action.  
  
His son, Squall Leonheart, and his only care in life, Rinoa Heartilly had been working to liberate Timber, not long after they employed their strike on the evil Sorceress Ultimecia. With the Sorceress out of the way, and the Guardian Force, Griever now at their disposal, their reputation had been spread worldwide. Many of the Galbadian ambassadors had feared the couple.  
  
This is when Andora stepped in. The Sorceress' powers went far beyond that of Ultimecia, and she used them excessively, to get what she desires no matter the cost. Now that you are filled in on the situation, we begin our story, in Deling City.  
  
"Major Biggs, sir! An Esthar Ragnarok fleet has been spotted over Winhill, coming this way at full speed!" huffed Captain Wedge. Reacting immediately, as he had been expecting something like this, General Biggs deployed the Galbadia Garden and it's support units. General Biggs then went directly to the board room, where Sorceress Andora has been speaking with her newly reinstated officer, General Caraway about how to combat the resistance. Upon hearing the news, Andora ordered General Biggs to activate the unfinished missile base that had been reconstructed. General Biggs hesitantly saluted and went on his way, knowing that the base wasn't ready yet. Andora then asked General Caraway to join her on her private helicopter, to get to a secure location, the Tomb of the Unknown King, which had been turned into a bunker by Galbadia. There they waited for further information.  
  
Meanwhile, President Laguna, his Defense Coordinator Ward, and his Headmaster Kiros, were sitting nonchalantly in the Presidential Residence, drinking and talking about the old times, waiting for news from the Ragnarok Fleet, (new technology had been found by Dr. Odine, and Ward had his throat repaired). The city had been reconstructed after the Lunar Cry disaster that took place a year or two back. Dr. Odine had been inventing more and more, and a new Garden had been constructed, to capacitate the White SeeD members.  
  
Dr. Odine then came rushing in to President Laguna's room breathing hard and looking rather flustered. "Ze Shumi Ambassadors have arrived, Laguna." he puffed out. President Laguna set down his drink, gestured to his two advisers to follow, and proceeded out to greet the foreigners. The Shumi had been putting their mining and resources to work to create a military after the Ultimecia Strike, as it is now called, and President Laguna seeked their help against Galbadia. The Shumi had created many advanced weapons, including the Subterranean Crawler, which is capable of traveling long distances underground, find it's target, and destroy it with pinpoint accuracy. "Welcome to Esthar, Elder. Make yourselves at home." stated Laguna. The Elder waved his hand as to disapprove of the offer, "Let us get to our business, time is valuable, we don't wish to waste it." President Laguna nodded, and showed The Elder into his residence, and into the board room. They all sat down, Laguna with his two advisors, Kiros and Ward, and The Elder along side Artisan and Craftsman. Dr. Odine bowed off to his laboratory, with a queer smirk on his face, as he knows Laguna will give the Shumis an offer they can't refuse.  
  
Meanwhile, in Balamb, the Garden is preparing for liftoff. Headmaster Cid had since retired, and left his duties to Xu, until she felt Squall could handle the responsibility. Squall was more than ready by now, but he spent most of his time with Rinoa, so he hadn't any reason to return to Balamb Garden yet. Anyway, Balamb Garden was running through the checklist for takeoff. They were to meet up with the Esthar Garden, and the rebuilt Trabia Garden, and go on standby for their time to strike. The members of the three Gardens had been training hard for this, as President Laguna has forewarned them that he would strike Galbadia soon.  
  
Seifer Almasy, and his companions, Raijin and Fujin, were given a long time to think after the Ultimecia Strike, and decided to return to Garden, to help command the SeeD forces. Irvine Kinneas was made a SeeD, and the others, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Quistis Trepe had been promoted. Selphie returned to Trabia a few weeks earlier, to organize the students, and SeeDs there. Quistis spent most of her time with Dr. Kadowaki in the Balamb Infirmary, learning the ranks of healthcare, as she planned to take the Doctor's place when the time came. Zell had been in Balamb, with his mother, but returned to Balamb Garden upon hearing about Esthar's plans to strike.  
  
The Gardens met on the edge of the Galbadia Continent, near Timber. The SeeDs had been honing their skills for quite some time now, and with Esthar's help, were more than capable of defeating the Galbadian Army. They patiently waited, many of them nervous, with the commanders organizing the defenses and strike groups.  
  
As the Gardens were preparing for battle, Squall and Rinoa were already near Deling, as they knew that they will most likely be forced to fight Sorceress Andora head on. They waited at the East Academy Station, watching for the Gardens to fly overhead.  
  
By now President Laguna had convinced the Shumi to help, and the Crawlers were being transported to Dollet, where they could get a good strike organized. Unfortunately, nothing could prepare them for what was to come.  
  
In all the commotion of the Ultimecia Strike, and now talks of a Third Sorceress War, Centra hadn't been monitored by any of the surrounding nations. While all the other areas were preoccupied, the few inhabitants of the Centra Continent had been doing testing with the GF. They had salvaged the Deep Sea Research Center, BattleShip Island as some people know it, and were creating an army in and around the Centra Ruins. The people of Centra hated Esthar, for no apparent reason, just an underlying hatred that no one could explain... almost no one. The Army of Centra was now complete, and they were also preparing a strike, only their's would be on Esthar.  
  
The Ragnarok Fleet nearly reached Deling, when they were confronted by the Galbadia Garden, and it's Paratroopers and newly developed Hades Cannon. Right away the Ragnarok Fleet broke formation, and began to attack the Garden. The Paratroopers weren't very successful in attacking the huge ships, but they were only buying time for the Galanadia Garden's Hades Cannon to charge. The experienced Ragnarok Pilots took out over half of the Garden's support before the Cannon charged. One of the Ragnaroks broke out of the battle, and dispatched the Garden Force, the Shumi Army, and alerted President Laguna of the progress.  
  
Immediately the Garden Force took off, flying straight into Deling, over the East Academy Station, where Rinoa and Squall were waiting. Rinoa and Squall got on the train that was heading for Deling, and had to forge their identities to make it in. They were well known in Galbadia, for obvioud reasons, and didn't get to Deling easily, but they managed to do it. The marshall law had been softened a bit, as the Galbadian Army needed the men to fight the invasion. Rinoa and Squall were able to sneak into the Presidential Residence, just like old times they thought, only this time things were different. Neither of them knew what, but something in the back of their minds told them to be alert.  
  
The Garden Force made it to the battle field just as the Hades Cannon was fully charged. The Galbadia Garden reeled around quickly, and fires the cannon directly into the Ragnarok Fleet. The huge cannon moaned as it fired the shot, and a huge beam of plasma shot out the barrel. Of what once was a twelve ship fleet, there only remained three after the the Cannon struck. The pilots of the surviving units were stunned, and and began to pull out. Just then they noticed the three Gardens looming behind the Galbadia Garden, and they all flew around in front to create a diversion.  
  
The Balamb Garden hadn't changed much, but the Esthar and Trabia were armed with machine guns and para equipment, successively. The Balamb Garden lurked up next to the Galbadia, and a sheet of grappling hooks and the like were fired out from it. The hooks caught, and the superior Balamb SeeD members swarmed in. The Galbadian forces aboard the Garden were no match for Balamb's SeeD, with Seifer and Zell leading the charge.  
  
The Esthar Garden blasted a gaping hole in the side of the Galbadia Garden, and their mechanically armored warriors, STILL wearing those flashy uniforms, swarmed in,along with the White SeeD, determined to take out the Hades Cannon. They fought their way to the cannon loading area, relatively easily, seeing as most of Galbadia's men were combating the Balamb SeeD. They proceeded to the cannon, fighting off a few guards and taking the cannon operators prisoner. They proceeded to plant explosives around it, to destroy it, when they heard the sound of screaming, making them all pause. The small strike force that was working on the cannon turned, and went to investigate the sound. When they walked out of the Auditorium where the Hades Cannon was mounted, they were greeted by a woman wearing an outfit that made the Esthar uniforms look bland and dull. She looks up at them, and began to chuckle in an evil tone. "Fools!" she muttered. "Kursed Esthar... you will all pay....." 


End file.
